fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Znikające usta
Następnego dnia po tych trzech odcinkach. Wszyscy przychodzą do szkoły i wspominają wczorajszy dzień. Tymczasem Dundersztyc w końcu wymyślił Inator, który nazywa się Ciało-Usuwacz-Inator. Dusiek chce Inatorem usunąć komuś część ciała, by było śmiesznie. Promień trafia w Baljeet'a w usta. Doktor musi zrobić antidotum. Jednak to nie koniec, bo promień trafi w inne osoby... Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Nicole Sunshine *Dyrektorka *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Norm *Uczniowie *Ogniki Scenariusz Po wczorajszym dniu cała szóstka spotyka się w szatni w szkole. - Cześć Baljeet - powiedział Fineasz - Nadal jesteś zły na Buforda z tym jedzeniem? - Nie - odpowiedział kujon - A działo się coś jeszcze wczoraj? - No pewnie - rzekła Nicole - Izabela rzuciła marchewką w Buforda, ale przez przypadek gdy Ferb zrobił widelec w samolot i skierował w stronę Izy. - Rajciu... Co za dzień - roześmiał się Ferb. Tymczasem Dundersztyc w Spółce Zło nadal wymyśla nad Inatorem. - Tato, co nie idziesz do szkoły? - spytała Vanessa. - Nie umiem wymyślić żadnego Inatora. - Może zrób jakiś Wyrywator... - Wyrywator... Wyrywator. Tak! Ciało-Usuwacz-Inator! - Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Dundersztyc poszedł do szkoły z Inatorem, ponieważ jest wychowawczą chłopców i musi im zaprezentować wynalazek. Dyrektorka Perry do jego podchodzi. - Dusiek, co masz pod tą szmatą? - spytała dyrektorka - Moje nowiutkie dzieło, które zaprezentuję klasie. - A co to robi? - Nieważne, pani dyrektor. - Ale mam cię na oku! Tymczasem Pepe odpoczywał w ogródku, kiedy jego komunikator zaczął piszczeć. Wtedy dziobak odkręcił węża ogrodowego i polał wodą miejsce na trawniku, które aktywowało się pod wpływem wilgoci. Wtedy z ziemi wyrosła budka telefoniczna. Agent wykręcił odpowiedni numer i budka zjechała. Pepe podszedł do ekranu. Powitał go Carl zamiast Monograma. - Witaj, Agencie P! - powitał go radośnie Carl - Wygrałem z Majorem w kości i dlatego dziś ja zastępuję jego, a on robi za niepłatnego stażystę i właśnie obsługuje kamerę. - Nie pozwalaj sobie, Carl! - syknął Francis - Masz tylko powiedzieć mu o misji! - Już mówię - odparł chłopak - Agencie P, chociaż Dundersztyc pracuje w szkole, to dzisiaj czujniki inatorów wykryły jego aktywność. Udaj się do szkoły i sprawdź, co kombinuje. Powodzenia, Agencie P! Pepe zasalutował i odleciał za pomocą odrzutowego plecaka. W szkole cała szóstka rozmawia sobie. - Ej, a pamiętacie jak Izabela padła do śniegu? - spytał łobuz. - Kto by nie pamiętał, jak to było wczoraj. - roześmiał się Fineasz. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Wszyscy wchodzą do klasy. Dundersztyc powiedział: "Dzień dobry!" i cała klasa również. - Ech, doktorku, co jest pod szmatą? - spytał Buford. - Moje dzieło - odpowiedział Heinz. - To urządzenie, sprawi, że... Nie dokończył, bo mu Buford przerwał, żeby wreszcie pokazał Inator. Dundersztyc osłonił wynalazek. Inator był długi, postawiony na kółkach, a na nim namalowane różne usta i pępek. Końcówka, czyli strzał był zakończony ostrzem. - Co to jest!? - zdziwił się Fineasz - I dlaczego ma namalowane różne usta i pępek!? - To jest, mój drogi, Ciało-Usuwacz-Inator! - wyjaśnił Heinz - Chciałbym pokazać wam potęgę nauki. I przy okazji będzie śmiesznie, bo to urządzenie usuwa części ciała. - Nie kapuję - wtrącił Buford - Po co ktoś miałby robić coś tak idiotycznego, jak usuwanie części ciała? - Wszystko zaczęło się w Gimmelshtump, jak byłem dzieckiem - odparł Dusiek. Teraz przejdziemy do retrospekcji. Mały Heinz obserwuje grupkę dzieci, które go odrzuciły. Nikt nie chciał spędzać z nim czasu. Nikt oprócz.... Klaudii! Dziewczynka ta była zakochana w Heinzu, ale nie była zbyt ładna, więc Dusiek jej nie lubił. Ale ona próbowała go podrywać. Tego dnia znienacka napadła go i próbowała go pocałować! Wracamy do teraźniejszości. - ... nigdy nie miałem stałej dziewczyny - dokończył Heinz - Ale jej nie chciałem mieć, bo była niezbyt ładna! Ale dzięki mojemu inatorowi każdy, kto obawia się pocałunku od nielubianej osoby może sobie i jej usunąć usta! - Może wypróbujemy? - spytał zainteresowany Buford. Buford zaczyna biec i naciska pewien przycisk. Inator usunął Baljeet'owi usta. Baljeet chce się odezwać, ale nie da rady. Buford naciska inny przycisk, a Inator zaczyna wariować. Wszyscy się chowają pod ławki. Fineasz raczkując idzie do Dundersztyca. - Proszę pana... - Tak? - Czy ten wynalazek usuwa tylko usta i pępek, czy części ciała? - Ten inator usuwa cokolwiek, ale narysowałem na nim te części ciała, bo znikanie ich wydaje mi się najśmieszniejsze. Inator się trząsł, po czym wystrzelił promienie w różne strony i się uspokoił. Większość nikogo nie trafiła, ale jeden spowodował zniknięcie oka jednego dziecka, drugi nosa drugiego, a trzeci ucha trzeciego. - Proszę pana, czemu usuwa pan nam części ciała? - oburzył się jednooki chłopiec. - To wszystko wina waszego kolegi Buforda - odparł Heinz - Ale spokojnie, na jutro przygotuję antidotum. Tymczasem Pepe zakradł się pod salę, żeby śledzić poczynania Heinza. Na razie jednak nie musiał interweniować, bo jeszcze nic złego się nie działo. - Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Nie umiem zrobić antidotum, które by działało na dziewczyny, ale na szczęście wszyscy trafieni to chłopcy - dodał Dusiek - Tylko pamiętajcie, żeby zachować ostrożność z inatorem! Szczególnie ty, Buford. - Jasne - odrzekł Buford. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. - Dobra, idźcie na przerwę. A, żeby Buforda nie korciło wezmę Inator do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Do widzenia! Na korytarzu przyjaciele próbują porozumieć się z Baljeet'em. Nagle Nicole olśniło, że ma moc czytania w myślach i mówienia głosem Baljeet'a (ma taką moc) - Buford, to przez ciebie teraz nie mam ust i muszę być dziwolągiem aż do jutra. - rzekła Nicole głosem Baljeet'a - Nie marudź. Znajdę ten jego Ilator i ci podaruję usta. - powiedział Buford - Znowu nie słuchałeś na lekcji, Buford - mówiła dalej Nicole głosem Baljeeta - Pan Dundersztyc powiedział, że musimy czekać do jutra na antidotum. - No sorry, stary - westchnął osiłek - To było niechcący. Jeden dzień wytrzymasz. Tymczasem Pepe pomyślał, że może lepiej będzie, jak przejmie inator, aby nie robił więcej szkód. Zakradł się do pokoju nauczycielskiego i wziął maszynę, i zabrał ją do bazy. Po szkole Izabela spotkała się z Ognikami. Postanawiała porozmawiać z nimi nt. tego, jak poderwać Fineasza. - Może namów go, żeby zrobił saunę w domu - zaproponowała Ginger. - Dlaczego saunę? - zdziwiła się Iza. - Bo już skończyło się lato i wszyscy tęsknimy za ciepłem. Na pewno będzie wam miło razem się grzać i może zaczniecie romansować - zachichotała Ginger. - Ale byłam z nim sama na pikniku i w restauracji z okazji moich urodzin, lecz i tak nie udało mi się zostać jego dziewczyną. - Musisz bardziej zwrócić na siebie uwagę - wtrąciła Adyson - Może załóż do tej sauny zamiast swojego standardowego czerwonego kostiumu kąpielowego, jakiś inny, ładny dwuczęściowy kostium. Może wtedy prędzej zwróci uwagę. Izabela zaśmiała się. - Czasami masz dziwne pomysły, Adyson - odparła - Ale czemu nie? Warto spróbować. Tymczasem Pepe przywiózł Inator do O.B.F.S. - Świetna robota, agencie P! - gratulował Carl wciąż majorem - A co ten diabelski wynalazek robi? Pepe pokazuje na różne cześci ciała i, że ich nie ma. - Ten Inator usuwa różne części ciała! - powiedział Monogram Pepe terkocze. Tymczasem Izabela pewna siebie, że poderwie Fineasza, idzie do ogródka. - Cześć Fineasz. Co dziś robicie? - powiedziała swoim słodkim głosem Iza. - Zrobiliśmy pracę domową, więc mamy czas na odpoczynek. I nie wiem co będziemy robić. Może ty masz jakiś, Izabelo? - odpowiedział Fineasz. - Zróbmy saunę! - odkrzyknęła czarnowłosa. - Wiesz, w saunie jest gorąco. To tak jak lato. - Świetny pomysł! Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! - powiedział swą kwestię Fineasz - Zróbmy saunę! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc zastanawiał się, dlaczego inator zniknął z pokoju nauczycielskiego. - Pewnie O.B.F.S. nadal mi nie ufa - westchnął - Mimo że pracuję w szkole. Na pewno nasłali Pepe Pana Dziobaka, żeby przejął inator. Zadzwonię do Monobrewego. Heinz wykręcił numer do majora i rzekł: - Witaj, Francis! - Dundersztyc? - zdziwił się Monogram - Czego chcesz? - Chcę się zapytać, czy przypadkiem nie wysłaliście Pepe Pana Dziobaka, aby przejął mój inator. - Tak, ponieważ twój inator zaszkodził dzieciom w szkole. - Ale to było niechcący. To wszystko wina jednego z uczniów, który był nieostrożny i uruchomił mój inator. - Przykro mi. Do zobaczenia - Major Monogram się rozłączył. - Do licha - pomyślał Dusiek - Nie jestem już tak zły, jak dawniej, ale nadal jestem troszeczkę zły. Więc ukradnę ten inator! W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb zaczęli budować saunę, a Izabela poszła do swojego domu po strój dwuczęściowy. Zaczęła przeszukiwać cały pokój, lecz nie znalazła. W końcu przypomniała sobie, że jej strój był na strychu i się suszył. Iza ciągnęła swój zwykły strój i założyła różowy biustonosz z różowymi majtkami. Wzięła jeszcze ze sobą biały ręcznik i klapki. Czarnowłosa podbiegła szybko do chłopców. Tymczasem Dundersztyc obmyślał, jakby tu ukraść inator. Niestety było to bardzo trudne zadanie. W końcu doktorek pomyślał: - Mam świetny pomysł. Zbuduję sobie ten inator jeszcze raz. Dusiek odbudował maszynę i postawił w kącie. - No i sprawa załatwiona. Nagle przyszedł Norm niosąc herbatkę i powiedział: - Witam, chce pan herbatki? Niestety robot potknął się o graty porozrzucane po pokoju podczas odbudowy inatora i wypuścił filiżankę. Herbatka wylała się na Heinza, a filiżanka walnęła w przycisk na inatorze i się rozbiła. - Ups, przepraszam - powiedział pogodnie robot. - AŁA, ty durniu! - jęknął Dundersztyc - Za karę będziesz klęczał na grochu. A promień wystrzelił w kierunku domów Fineasza i Ferba oraz Izabeli... Tymczasem gdy Izabela biegła do ogródka... Jeden z promieni wystrzelił w pępek Izy, a ona tego nie zauważyła. - Cześć Fine... Fine... Fineasz! Ta sauna jest ekstra! - Zapraszam. Panie przodem. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela weszli do sauny. Jeden z chłopców powiedział: "Gorąco tu". A teraz wróćmy do promienia. Promień dlatego nie strzelił od razu w ogródek, ponieważ się odbił od szyby sauny i poleciał aż na satelitę. - Fineasz, ładnie wyglądam? - zapytała Iza. - No... tak. - A, żeby moja piękność się nie przypaliła to może mnie obejmiesz? - zaproponowała dziewczyna. - Dobra.. nie wiem po co. Fineasz niechętnie zaczął ją obejmować. Izabela ucieszona tym, pomyślała: "Tak! A może teraz mu dam buziaka... Powiem mu, że niechcący to zrobiłam." Dziewczynka chce pocałować chłopaka, lecz nagle promień z Inatora wystrzelił prosto w stronę sauny. Promień usunął Izabeli... USTA! Iza była już blisko pocałowania Fineasza w sposób "niechcący", lecz nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma ust! Próbowała krzyknąć, ale nie mogła. Fineasz jednak zauważył, że jakoś dziwnie się zaczęła wiercić, więc spojrzał na nią i wtedy... zobaczył, że jej usta zniknęły! I dostrzegł również, że jej pępka też nie było (wcześniej nikt tego nie zauważył). Izabela widziała, że chłopak jej się dziwnie przygląda, i wtedy ona także dostrzegła brak pępka. - NIEEEEE!!!! - pomyślała dziewczyna - Nie mogę teraz go pocałować!!! A do tego bez ust i pępka wyglądam brzydko, bo te części ciała dodawały mi urody! I on teraz zobaczy mnie brzydką i nigdy mnie nie pokocha! Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać, ale ze względu na brak ust był to niemy płacz. Jednak było widać, że lecą jej łzy. Izabela uciekła szybko do domu, bo myślała, że Fineasz powie jej, że jest brzydka. - Izabelo, czekaj! - krzyknął Fineasz. Fineasz był zdziwiony dlaczego Iza nie ma ani pępka, ani ust. Pomyślał: "Zaraz! Przecież Buford chciał ukraść ten -Inator pana Dundersztyca." - Ferb, zniszcz saunę, a ja zadzwonię po Nicole - rzekł chłopak do brata. Czerwonowłosy wybrał numer i zadzwonił do Nicole. - Halo? Kto mówi? - słychać było głos Izabeli. - Izabela? Przecież nie masz ust, jak możesz rozmawiać? - Że co? - tym razem już normalnym głosem Nicole - Izabela nie ma ust? Hahahaha! Chyba zaraz umrę ze śmiechu. - Dlaczego się śmiejesz z Izabeli? - oburzył się Fineasz - To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! - W tym problem - pomyślała Nicole, która kochała Fineasza i była zazdrosna o Izabelę. - Sorry - powiedziała nieszczerze dziewczyna, a następnie dodała: - Ale dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie w tej sprawie? - Bo ty masz nadnaturalne moce i chcę, żebyś mi pomogła. - Ok, pomogę ci, ale pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim? - Pocałuj mnie! - Co!?! - Dobra, to był żart. Nie ma warunków. - Serio? - Tak. przecież robię to dla ciebie, nie dla tej Izabeli. - To widzimy się u mnie w domu. Fineasz się rozłączył, a Nicole przybyła super szybkością. - Jak mam ci pomóc? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Chcę, żebyś znalazła Buforda i dowiedziała się, czy czasem nie ukradł inatora. Jeśli ukradł i to przez niego jest kłopot z Izą, to za karę będzie musiał pomóc mi w wymyśleniu czegoś, co pomoże Izabeli. - Czemu nie możesz po prostu sam do niego zadzwonić? - Bo to ty masz super moce, więc w razie czego postraszysz go mocami. - OK. Nicole przybyła do domu Buforda. Chłopak bawił się ze swoją rybką w pokoju i nie chciał, by mu przeszkadzano, więc niechętnie podszedł do drzwi. - Czego chcesz, Nicole? - zapytał - Nie mam za bardzo czasu, bo bawię się ze swoją rybką. - Czy ukradłeś inator pana Dundersztyca? - odpowiedziała prosto z mostu. - Nie. - Hmmm... Sprawdzimy to. Patrz mi w oczy. Nicole postanowiła, że użyje na nim mocy wykrywania kłamstw. Musiała mieć kontakt wzrokowy i gdy odpowiednio się skupiła, miala wizję czerwonych krzyżyków, gdy ktoś kłamał, a nie miała tej wizji, gdy ktoś mówił prawdę. Okazało się, że to nie Buford. - Tak, racja, to nie ty. Sorry za kłopot - powiedziała Nicole i wróciła do Fineasza. - Gdzie Buford? - zapytał Fineasz. - Buforda nie ma, bo to nie on użył maszyny na Izabeli. - Skoro nie on, to kto? - Może pan Dundersztyc przez przypadek włączył znowu Inator - zaproponował Ferb. - Możliwe. Nicole teleportuj się do pana Dundersztyca. - Tylko gdzie on mieszka? - spytała Nicole - W Spółce Zło - odpowiedział chłopiec z rudymi włosami. Nicole zamknęła oczy i teleportowała się do Spółki Zło. Dundersztyc właśnie budował Przed-wylewającą-się-herbatą-ochraniacz-inator, żeby zabezpieczyć się przed nieostrożnością Norma, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś się pojawił. - Nie jestem już zły, więc nie wiem, po co przybyłeś, Pepe Panie Dzio... Nagle zobaczył, że zamiast Pepe jest jego uczennica Nicole. - A co ty tu robisz, Nicole? - zdziwił się - Potrzebujesz konsultacji? A może chcesz się zapisać na kółko o inatorach. A tak w ogóle to powinnaś była zapukać, a nie tak wchodzić. Jedynie Pepe Pan Dziobak może wchodzić bez pytania - już się przyzwyczaiłem. - Przepraszam. A kto to jest Pepe Pan Dziobak? - To mój dawny nemezis. Teraz grywa ze mną w różne gry. - Śmiesznie, bo Fineasz i Ferb mają dziobaka o imieniu Pepe, ale on raczej nic nie robi, więc nie posądzałabym go o wymykanie się do pana na gierki. - To na pewno inny dziobak. Wbrew pozorom w Okręgu Trzech Stanów jest wiele dziobaków. Kiedyś razem z takim jednym walczyłem z australijskim szaleńcem w ogrodzie botanicznym. - Aha. Ale jeszcze nie powiedziałam, po co przyszłam. Otóż Izabela straciła usta i pępek, i obawiamy się, że to pański inator to sprawił. - Nie miałem takiej intencji. Co najwyżej mógł niechcący wystrzelić, gdy ten dureń Norm rozbił filiżankę. Nicole użyła mocy i sprawdziła, że Dundersztyc nie kłamał. Ale nagle pojawił się Norm, niosąc nową herbatę w posklejanym kubku. - Proszę pana, minął mi już czas klęczenia na grochu, więc skleiłem kubek i oto przynoszę panu nową herbatę. - NIEEE!!! - jęknął Dusiek - Jeszcze nie zbudowałem Przed-wylewającą-się-herbatą-ochraniacz-inatora! Niestety Norm wpadł na Nicole, której nie zauważył i kubek poleciał, herbata oblała Heinza, a kubek rozbił się o niedokończony inator i go rozwalił. - Ty kretynie! - krzyknął doktorek - Teraz będziesz klęczał na grochu dwukrotnie dłużej! - Przepraszam i już idę klęczeć - odparł pogodnie Norm. - Proszę pana, to ja już może pójdę - powiedziała Nicole i teleportowała się do Fineasza - Pan Dundersztyc mówi, że Inator przez przypadek wystrzelił i to przez jego robota, który rozbił filiżankę. - Dziś pan D. powiedział, że zrobi antidotum tylko dla chłopców, czyli, że musimy coś samemu wymyślić - odparł Fineasz. - Może zbudujmy Ciało-Usuwacz-Inator i odwrócimy jego polaryzację? - zaproponowała Nicole. - Spróbujmy - zgodził się Fineasz - Ale będzie trzeba uważać. O ile mi wiadomo, odwracanie polaryzacji urządzeń powodujących znikanie materii może wiązać się z usunięciem ewentualnych miłosnych uczuć danej osoby. Można temu zapobiec, jeśli się zrobi to porządnie. Wydaje mi się, że Izabela nie ma takich uczuć, ale na wszelki wypadek bądźmy ostrożni. Zwołajmy naszych przyjaciół. Gdy Nicole usłyszała o usuwaniu miłosnych uczuć, mimowolnie ogarnęła ją nadzieja. Buford i Baljeet przybyli szybko. - O co chodzi? - spytał łobuz. - Musimy zbudować Ciało-Usuwacz-Inator, potem odwrócić jego polaryzację i strzelić w Izabelę - odpowiedziała Nicole. - A co straciła? - znowu spytał łobuz. - Usta i pępek. - tym razem odpowiedział Fineasz. - Mmmm mmmm mmm - tylko tyle mógł powiedzieć Baljeet. - Co ty mówisz? - spytał Buford. - Skoro zrobicie maszynę, by uzdrowić Izabelę. To może przy okazji mnie też uleczycie - mówiła Nicole głosem Baljeet'a. - Tak, co prawda ty dostałbyś jutro antidotum, ale ciebie też wyleczymy - zapewnił go Fineasz - A tym czasem wiem, co będziemy dziś robić! Dzieci wzięły się do budowy maszyny. Nicole miała pokusę, żeby specjalnie coś źle zrobić, żeby maszyna pozbawiła Izabeli jej uczuć do Fineasza, ale wiedziała, że byłoby to zbyt wredne. Westchnęła. - Co się stało? - zaciekawił się chłopiec z trójkątną głową. - Nic - odparła szybko dziewczyna. Fineasz miał wrażenie, że ona coś ukrywa, ale widać było, że nie chce, o tym mówić, toteż nic nie odpowiedział, tylko kontynuował budowę. Tymczasem Iza chowała się w swoim pokoju i płakała, gdyż zobaczyła się w lustrze bez ust i pępka (ciągle miała ten kostium kąpielowy, bo nie miała ochoty się przebierać w tym smutku) i widziała, że bez tego jest brzydka. Dziewczyna jednak postanowiła, że weźmie się w garść i przestanie się użalać nad sobą, choć nie było jej lekko. Postanowiła, że wyśle SMS'a do Ferba (bo wstydziła się do Fineasza, bo źle jej było z tym, że widział ją bez ust i pępka, gdyż wtedy brzydko wyglądała, a z ustami i pępkiem bardzo atrakcyjnie) i poprosi go, by zbudowali coś, co jej pomoże. Ale Ferb jej odpisał, że właśnie budują. Wtedy nadzieja wstąpiła w serce Izabeli. - Tak! Fineasz znowu mnie pokocha! - pomyślała Iza. I właśnie w tym momencie przybyła cała piątka z wynalazkiem do pokoju dziewczyny. - Izabelo, podaruję ci dzisiaj usta i pępek - powiedział Fineasz. - Ale zaraz, to ten sam Inator co pan Dunder zbudował. AAAA! Oni chcą mi jeszcze coś usunąć! - pomyślała Iza Iza też zdała sobie sprawę, że ciągle nie przebrała się z kostiumu kąpielowego przez to, że się zamartwiała, a teraz inni przyszli do niej. Nie chciała, żeby ją oglądali tak poza basenem, plażą, sauną itd. - chyba, że Fineasz, ale teraz byli też inni. Więc Izabela przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej i schowała się pod kocem. - Izabelo, co z tobą jest? - spytał się zmartwiony Fineasz. - Ja to załatwię - zgłosiła się Nicole. - Fineasz, ja się wstydzę przed wami być w stroju kąpielowym - mówiła Nicole głosem Izabeli. - To się przebierz - zaproponował Buford - Przecież jak wyjdę z koca to mnie będziecie widzieć - wciąż mówiła Nicole głosem Izy. - Przecież Nicole ma kinetykę molekularną. - mówi Nicole głosem Baljeet'a. - Koc będzie chodził za tobą i będzie sterowany przez Nicole. Tak więc dzięki mocom Nicole Izabela przebrała się pod kocem i nikt jej nie widział. Jednak nadal dziewczyna spoglądała nieufnie na przybyszów. - Czemu przynieśliście znowu ten nieszczęsny inator? - spytała Nicole głosem Izy. - Bo udało nam się zbudować kopię i zmieniliśmy go tak, żeby działał na odwrót - powiedział Fineasz z uśmiechem. - Serio? - ucieszyła się Nicole głosem Izabeli. - Tak. Nicole w tym czasie miała nadzieję, że urządzenie zadziała z efektami ubocznymi i usunie Izabeli miłość do Fineasza. - Ale jest taka sprawa. Żeby można było przywrócić części ciała, musimy ci strzelić promieniem w te miejsca. Musimy strzelić tam, gdzie był twój pępek. Więc w sumie mogłaś się nie przebierać. Wtedy Izabela zrobiła wielkie oczy i znowu schowała się pod kocem. - To może podnieść sukienkę i podkoszukę, a wtedy bum i pępek gotowy - zasugerował Buford. - Ej, to nawet nie jest zły pomysł - oznajmił Fineasz - Izabelo, osłaniaj! Inator strzelił w miejsce i pępek wrócił do właścicielki. - Teraz usta! - krzyknęła Nicole głosem Izabeli. - Tylko to jest ryzykowne. Gdy możemy wystrzelić możesz stracić miłosne uczucia do drugiej osoby, ale ty chyba jeszcze takich uczuć nie masz. Ognia! - zakrzyknął Fineasz. - Co? - pomyślała Izabela. Izabela przestraszyła się, że może stracić uczucia do Fineasza, gdyż to byłby największy koszmar w jej życiu. Tak więc uciekła z domu. - Izabelo, czekaj! - krzyknął za nią Fineasz. - Nie kapuję, czemu ona taka strachliwa dzisiaj - zdziwił się Buford. - Musimy ją znaleźć - postanowił Fineasz - Nicole, użyj swoich mocy i nam pomóż! Tymczasem Izabela schowała się w chatce Ogników. Nie mogła z nimi rozmawiać, bo ciągle nie miała ust, więc napisała im na karteczce, o co chodzi i że boi się stracić uczucia do Fineasza. W pokoju Izabeli, Nicole strzeliła niebieskim laserem z oka wprost na satelitę, a satelita wysłała jej współrzędne gdzie jest Izabela. - Jest w chatce Ogników na przedmieściach - powiedziała Nicole. - No to nas teleportuj do niej - zaproponował Buford. - To trochę ryzykowne. Mogą być przy tym jakieś niewygodne skutki uboczne - rzekła Nicole. Wszyscy trzymali się Nicole, a ona ich teleportowała do Ogników. Gdy wszyscy się tam znajdowali, rzeczywiście wystąpiły skutki uboczne. Głowa Baljeet'a przeniosła się do ciała Buforda, a głowa Buforda do ciała Baljeet'a. - No nie, jak ja wyglądam - powiedział niezadowolony Buford. Izabela i Ogniki zobaczyły, że dzieci pojawiły się u nich znikąd, a do tego Buford i Baljeet mieli zamienione głowy. Wtedy dziewczynki się przestraszyły. - Nie bójcie się - uspokoiła ich Nicole - Przyszliśmy, aby pomóc Izabeli. A te zamienione głowy to efekt uboczny teleportacji, ale myślę, że uda mi się to naprawić. Tylko później, bo teraz chcemy pomóc Izabeli. Nicole była rozentuzjazmowana w duchu, bo liczyła, że Iza straci miłość do Fineasza i wtedy ona będzie miała szansę. A Izabela bała się, bo nie chciała stracić tej miłości. - Boję się, ponieważ powiedzieliście, że będą skutki uboczne przywracania ust - powiedziała Nicole głosem Izabeli - Nie chcę stracić mojej mi... Zapadła niezręczna cisza, bo Izabela prawie powiedziała przez Nicole o miłości do Fineasza. Ale teraz Fineasz wiedział, że ona kogoś kocha, ale nie wiedział, że jego. - Izabelo, ja nie wiedziałem, że kogoś kochasz - rzekł Fineasz - Mam pomysł! Najpierw strzelimy w Baljeet'a i sprawdzimy czy straci uczucie miłości do drugiej osoby. Baljeet, kochasz kogoś? - Tak - odpowiedziała Nicole głosem Baljeet'a. - Tylko najpierw niech Nicole naprawi te skutki uboczne - powiedział Fineasz. Nicole dotknęła chłopaków i ponownie teleportowała ich do Chatki Ogników. Głowy wróciły na swoje miejsce. - Przygotuj się, Baljeet! - tym razem to zielonowłosy chłopak powiedział. Fineasz wycelował i strzelił. Pojawiły się usta Baljeet'a. - I co? Kochasz tą drugą osobę? - zapytał Buford. - Co to znaczy "kochać drugą osobę"? - spytał zdezorientowany Baljeet. - No nie - pomyślała Iza. - Tak! - pomyślała tym razem Nicole - Żartowałem! - odkrzyknął Baljeet. - Uff... - pomyślała Iza i Ogniki. - Niech to - powiedziała pod nosem Nicole. - Izabelo, przygotuj się! - powiedział Fineasz. Po strzale Izabela dostała usta. - I co? Nadal kochasz tą drugą osobę? - zapytał trójkątny chłopak. - Tak! Kocham cię! - powiedziała fascynująca Iza. - Co? - Eee... sorki. Pomyliło mi się. Kocham tą drugą osobę. Fineasz był jak zawsze kompletnie nieświadomy uczuć Izabeli, więc uwierzył w to, że Izabela kocha jakąś drugą osobę, a nie jego. - Czasami przejęzyczenia bywają śmieszne - stwierdził wesoło Fineasz. - Czemu on jest taki nieświadomy? - pomyślała Izabela. - Ciekawe, czy uda mi się go we mnie rozkochać zanim zauważy uczucia Izabeli - pomyślała Nicole. - Fineasz, teraz, jak mam już usta i pępek, to znowu ładnie wyglądam, więc chcę z tobą znowu pójść do sauny. Ale tym razem zróbmy jakąś ochronę przed promieniami z zewnątrz - powiedziała Iza. - Tylko ze mną? - zdziwił się chłopiec. - Eee... tak mi się powiedziało. Chodzi oczywiście o nas wszystkich. Fineasz nadal był nieświadomy. - Hehe, znowu przejęzyczenie. - Ej no, nadal nie widzisz? - pomyślała niezadowolona Iza. - Chyba będzie ciężko go w kimkolwiek rozkochać, a więc i we mnie też - pomyślała z niepokojem Nicole. Tymczasem Dundersztyc nadal próbował zabezpieczyć się przed Normem i jego wylewaniem herbaty. - Tym razem zrobię sobie specjalną termoodporną kurtkę, która ochroni mnie przed poparzeniem, jak znowu ten dureń wyleje na mnie herbatę. Heinz zrobił kurtkę i ją założył. W tym momencie przyszedł Norm z ponownie sklejonym kubkiem i herbatką. - Dzień dobry, przyniosłem panu... ojojoj - Norm tym razem pośliznął się na czasopismach, które Vanessa zostawiła w nieładzie. Herbata poleciała na Heinza i kubek się rozbił. Ale tym razem doktora nie zalało. - Ha, tym razem mnie nie zalało! - ucieszył się Dusiek i zdjął kurtkę. - Proszę pana, spodziewałem się, że pewnie się znowu potknę, więc na wszelki wypadek zrobiłem dwie herbaty. Dzięki temu po wylaniu jednej, będę mógł dać panu drugą - powiedział pogodnie Norm i wyjął z kieszeni nowy kubek z herbatą i ruszył w stronę Heinza. Dusiek się tego nie spodziewał, więc zdębiał. Lecz Norm ponownie się potknął, tym razem na śmieciach po inatorach i wylał herbatę na Heinza, który tym razem nie miał ochronnej kurtki. - A niech cię, Norm! I ciebie też, Vanesso, że zostawiasz czasopisma na ziemi - krzyknął Dundersztyc. - Przepraszam. Ale za drugim razem potknąłem się na pana śmieciach. - Ale za pierwszym na jej! Idź klęczeć na grochu do końca dnia, żebyś już dziś więcej na mnie nie wylewał herbaty! Następnego dnia w szkole. Cała szóstka poszła do klasy. - Witam, was dzieci. Oto antidotum, które miałem zrobić - powiedział Heinz. - Ale proszę pana. Baljeet ma już usta - potwierdził Fineasz. - Że co? No to po co zrobiłem antidotum skoro wy już to za mnie zrobiliście? - Ale... Nie dokończył jednooki chłopiec, gdyż Dundersztyc nieświadomie wyrzucił fiolkę z antidotum. - No mów, chłopcze - odrzekł Heinz. - Pan właśnie wyrzucił fiolkę, ale mnie i dwóch chłopców pan nie wyleczył - rzekł jednooki chłopiec. - Ups... - powiedział Dunder. Fiolka z antidotum się nie wylała, ponieważ Nicole złapała ją w pole siłowe. - Spoko, złapałam! - krzyknęła bioniczna dziewczyna. - Świetnie! - gratulował Buford i przez przypadek gdy ją poklepał po plecach Nicole wyłączyła pole i antidotum się na nią wylało. Nicole zniknęła głowa. - No nie - mówił znudzony Ferb. - To ja zrobię antidotum dla trzech chłopców, a wy chłopcy naprawcie jej głowę - powiedział Heinz. - O tak! - pomyślała Izabela - Teraz to Nicole będzie brzydka, nie ja! I straci do Fineasza miłosne uczucie. KONIEC